Fae Love
by olivebranch12
Summary: A world where a small town is in the center of a large and endless forest. Jenny is the daughter of the town mayor and Julian is one of the many ancient fairy folk living in the forest, observing the sunshine people with scorn. Then one day Julian meets Jenny, and Julian's hate turns to love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. this story is a twist on Julian/Jenny/Tommy love triangle. It takes place in an old, small city, where Jenny and Tom live, by a forest with fairy folk living in them. One of them, Julian. it starts off when Jenny has run away from home to the forest. Tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy! **

The leaves fell like rain. Jenny laughed and danced beneath them. Her voice was bright and clear, and sounded of music to him. He stood behind a tree, watching her. He was calmly sitting in the shadows in his forest when this girl appeared before him, ecstatic. He wasn't sure where she came from, but wished that she wouldn't leave. She was to interesting to leave him now.

What an odd sunshine person, he thought. Her voice, it had magic in it. Did she know? She began to sing then, and her voice carried something he didn't expect. Innocence. He came closer. This girl, she was pure as snow and as warm as summer.

How could she still be untouched?

"Father, oh how I miss you." She sang. "But you know I cannot come back. I shall stay in this forest forever!" She giggled happily.

"Why must you stay?" The girl frowned and looked around. "This forest is no place for a young girl to roam by herself.

She became angry now. "So what if I'm a girl? No one trusts that I can take care of myself."

He chuckled and she frowned again. "Because, young girl, you cannot, not properly."

She twirled in circles. "I don't know who you are, mysterious voice, but this forest is mine now. It's my home."

He laughed this time, loudly too. He couldn't contain it after hearing such a ridiculous statement come from such a serious girl.

"If my people heard you say that, you'd become a target." He paused. "You are very fascinating, young girl." He resisted the urge to come closer, his voice turned low. "What is your name?"

She smiled, then, and he stiffened. "My name doesn't matter, mysterious voice. May I see you now, or are you going to continue to hide?" she giggled at her boldness. It was very bold, she had no idea.

"If you see me, what will you do?"

She laughed. "Greet you, of course." She stopped swirling, her hair falling at her shoulders. "What kind of lady do you think I am?"

"A naïve one." He said, honestly. "Someone completely inexperienced in life and hardship. Innocent."

A scowl came across her face. "Degrading me, just as the men do at home."

"Home." He said, as if testing the word. "Where is your home? "

"Here, I have already told you." Her voice became very sarcastic. "For one who is so curious, you have a tendency to ignore my answers."

"Your answers are false, milady. You must open your eyes. This place isn't safe for a lady."

He continued to hide behind the trees. He didn't want her, he decided. If he were to take such a prize for himself, then he would become the target. Better to admire than to become involved.

She stopped talking, he noticed. She was glancing around, her eyes wide with fear. "Jenny!" someone called from a distance, but not far. "Jenny, come here!"

Anger welled inside his chest. Sunshine people. Damn them all. He then looked at the girl. Jenny. That must be her name.

"Jenny," he called her name softly. She spun around franticly, looking for him.

"Come with me, and you will be safe from the others and free from your past."

She smiled again, a very sad, mature smile. "I cannot run from them." She said softly. "The will follow me endlessly. They always have." She turned, her hair blowing in the wind. "Father!" she called "I'm here!"

"Jenny?" A man stomped his way into the clearing, but not a man that would be a father. "Oh, Jenny, we have been looking for you everywhere! Why in God's name did you run away?"

"I was..I was sad, Tomas. I wanted some time alone."

"Well that's good because I can guarantee you won't be alone for the next ten years, not after what you've done." The young man composed himself, he walked over, grabbed her arm and took her out of the forest. She didn't protest and was gone in a blink of an eye.

_Why did she reject such an offer? _He thought, still hiding in the trees. Their world is made of emotions, unlike his. They felt nothing, which was where they found their strength. The sunshine people, however, felt everything possible. Passion, sadness, love. It was endless. That was why they were so interesting. How could one species feel so much, and another be so cold and emotionless?

He looked after her once more, where she left. She was different, he thought. She was innocent compared to them, her people. She was more.

* * *

Jenny's arm began to hurt from Tomas' tugging. "Tomas. Please." She begged "Let go of me."

"Not now, Jenny. I'm trying to think."

"Please, Tomas." Tears swelled in her. "Just stop."

He stopped then, his back to her. "Why did you run, Jenny? Just tell me why."

"I ran because I wanted to know what was out here."

He turned around. "What was out here? It's a forest for God's sake! There are only trees and animals out here! Tell me the real reason."

She sniffled. "I came out here to get away."

"You wanted to run away." He said slowly, as if trying to believe the words.

"Yes." She said, sniffling and trying not to cry.

He turned then, quickly, took her by the shoulders, and shook her. "Why? Do you know how worried I have been? And here you are, telling me you put me through all this, just for an act of independence?"

Her tears spilled out, big and fat onto her cheeks. "I don't know what you want me to say, Tomas! Father was saying he was going to send me away soon. I was scared!"

His face softened and he pulled her to his chest, hugging her. "There was no reason to be scared, Jenny. He wasn't going to just ship you off." He tilted her face up to look at her."There was nothing to be afraid of."

"How do you know, Tomas? Have you and father talked about this?"

He paused. "It's complicated, but trust me when I say you aren't going to leave. He was only going to…" his words trailed off, unsure.

"Yes?"

"You should really hear it from your father." He said. Without another word, he took her hand and they began to walk again towards the town. Jenny didn't say anything, but she thought she saw Tomas blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know the storyline is a little off, but I wrote this a really long time ago. I'm trying to mature it a little bit, so I hope you don't judge too harshly. **

**On another note, I have to give credit where credit is earned. Yes, Orealie, you did predict correctly. I didn't think it was THAT obvious, but reading your comment made me smile. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

When they made it into town, Jenny could feel her cheeks burn. As she and Tomas walked through town, almost every head turned to stare at them. She couldn't blame them. She was the only daughter of the richest man in town after all. Trenton was a quaint and old town. Tinny enough that there were no secrets and far enough away from the nearest city that people almost never left.

Her father greeted them when they came to their house, the biggest and grandest in the city. Before closing the door, he looked around outside, trying to spot any gossipers roaming about. Satisfied, he closed the door and approached his daughter and her companion with a scowl. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Jenny." his words harsh. "Hurry and get into parlor." He guided them in, his face bright red from anger. "Jenny, do you have any idea how worried you made me? Where did you go?" He demanded with a shout.

"Father, I-" She was cut off by Tomas.

"Mr. Thornton, I found her completely lost on the other side of town, upsetting really. She couldn't find her way back."

Mr. Thornton frowned. It was hard to get lost in such a small town, but then again, Jenny hardly left the north side of Trenton. "Jenny, is this true?"

She swallowed, nervous by Tomas' sudden lie. "Yes." She whispered.

He sighed with obvious relief. "Well, thank God we found you before dark." He sat down across from the sofa and ushered them to sit down as well. "Listen, Jenny, we must have a talk. I know you may not be ready to hear this, and I did plan on telling you this afternoon, but then you disappeared." He paused, as if trying to gather the right words. "You see Jenny, you are seventeen now, plenty old to marry."

"Marry, father?" she asked confused. "You have never spoken of this before."

"You never had to think about it until now." He looked at Tomas. "You are of marrying age and because…Now that you are old enough I…" Mr. Thornton's thoughts drifting apart, his face turning bright with embarrassment.

"Jenny, your father and I had a discussion, and I asked him if I could marry you." Tomas said, taking Jenny's hands in his. "He approved."

Her faced paled and her eyes widened as she looked between her father and Tomas. They were both completely serious. "Father, you never asked me! You cannot just tell me out of the blue like this!"

"Jenny, please try to understand that this decision was made with the best intentions." Tomas held her gaze and Jenny's blood raced . "I really enjoy your company."

She shook her head and snatched her hand out of his. This sounded ridiculous to her. Tomas came all the way to Trenton for business with father, didn't he? "Have you been lying to me this whole time, talking to my father without me? You must be delirious." She frowned at him. "I don't wish to _marry_."

"Jenny, that is enough! Tomas is a fine man." Mr. Thornton cut her off before she could say anything more to offend . "He asked me personally if he could have your hand. I wouldn't have agreed if I knew he wouldn't be good to you. You will marry this man."

Tears brimmed her eyes at her father's reaction. Why wasn't he taking her side? Why wasn't he consulting her? "You don't care how I feel at all, do you? Fine, treat me like this. But know that if mother were here, she would never let me be married off without my consent." She stood and fled from the room, slamming the door on her way out.

Her father sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Forgive her, Tomas. She is just a child sometimes, oblivious to the world around her. Just give her time to look at you as a man. She will come to terms eventually."

Tomas stared at where she left. "I'm sure you are right, Henry. I don't think I could just give up on her. I have truly begun to care for her." He stood and brushed off his coat. "She will understand if I spend more time with her. With your approval, of course."

Mr. Thornton sighed, standing with him. "Yes, I believe you are right. Why don't you take her somewhere with you tomorrow? She is fond of you, boy. I have no doubt you will be fine."


End file.
